


Несвоевременность - вечная драма

by EliLynch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Смотреть на чужое счастье оказалось неожиданно больно". Ангст по мотивам 270-той главы.





	

Смотреть на чужое счастье оказалось неожиданно больно. Больнее, чем проигрывать после череды побед.   
В том проигрыше был и огромный плюс - он словно вынырнул на поверхность из-под толщи воды и снова смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Его тогда спасли. И оставили в одиночестве. Сам должен был разобраться, что делать дальше. Тэцу не обещал большего, а Аомине не просил ни о чем. Аомине не жалел, что его спасли. Жалел, что не напомнили, как больно может быть жить.   
Он давно понял, что новый Свет Куроко далеко не так прост, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. К сожалению, Кагами не удавалось уличить в плохом отношении к Тэцу или других серьезных грехах. Он был грубоват и не производил впечатление умного человека, только и всего.   
А Аомине таскал с собой журналы, на обложках которых красовались девушки с огромными буферами.   
По сравнению с этим Кагами, с его скромными спортивными журнальчиками, был лучшим вариантом, шагом вперед. Кагами был смелым, настойчивым и преданным. Он смотрел на Куроко, как на равного. Он верил в него не меньше, чем Тень в Свет. Это Аомине, с детства привыкший к тому, что Тэцу тянется за ним, не смог понять, что на самом деле Тэцу не отставал, а опережал. Тэцу был ключом. Даже самый потрясающий замок бесполезен без ключа. И уж совсем полная глупость, будучи замком, спихивать ключ в мусор и висеть в гордом одиночестве, уверяя, что тебе и так хорошо.   
Он до последнего надеялся, что найдется в Кагами какой-то крупный изъян, гнильца, и вот тогда будет уместно напомнить Тэцу о счастливом прошлом в Тейко. Аомине тренировал Тэцу по вечерам, а сам думал, вот бы сегодня дурацкий Бакагами не явился провожать своего напарника, или пришел бы вдрызг пьяным, или под руку с восторженной девчонкой... Вот были бы у этого красноволосого придурка толпы фанаток, как у Кисэ, и теряйся Куроко на их фоне...   
Аомине тянул время, не спеша заводить разговор о своих чувствах, восставших из праха заодно с любовью к баскетболу. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Он не представлял хорошей игры в баскетбол без Куроко. Пусть на противоположной стороне площадки, но он должен был присутствовать, Куроко, с которым можно снова и снова ссориться, зная, что он все равно не успокоится и снова появится в поле зрения. Старый-добрый Тэцу, изученный вдоль и поперек.   
Аомине все казалось, что у него в запасе масса времени. Не сегодня, так завтра или после игры с Ракузан... Если Сейрин победят, то Куроко будет счастлив, и его можно будет позвать устроить небольшое празднование на двоих. Если Сейрин проиграют, то самое время явиться с утешениями. По старинке принести ему мороженое и позвать посидеть на динозаврах с детской площадки, сохранившихся со дня их первой встречи. Аомине было не лень сходить и проверить - динозавры стояли на том же самом месте, их только перекрасили, и с неизвестных пор они стали динозаврами в крапинку. Аомине думал, что будет отличной идеей начать отношения заново на том же месте, где когда-то зарождалась их дружба. Сделать полный круг.   
Он не понимал, как далеко ушел Куроко. Осознание ударило одновременно и по сердцу, и по самооценке.   
Ему уже никогда не открыть вторую дверь. Страж, который вовсе не был стражем и не был противником, ушел к тому, кто сумел оценить его по достоинству.   
Чем он был лучше? Чем? Ничем. Кагами бы не появился, не откажись Аомине от Тэцу. Собственными руками он отдал счастье, оттолкнул, оставил за спиной и теперь делает вид, что имеет право на ревность.   
Аомине было настолько плохо, что он не стыдился плакать. Какая разница, все взгляды были прикованы к фигурам на площадке, а затихающие аккорды его личной драмы могли заинтересовать разве что Момои. Момои (скорее всего, из опасения, что Аомине взбесится от попытки его пожалеть) тоже смотрела в сторону.   
Слезы текли ручьями. Ему сейчас не помешал бы платок, но когда ты простужаешься не чаще, чем плачешь, а плакал последний раз года два назад, то забываешь про полезность этих небольших квадратов ткани.   
Аомине опустился на скамейку и закрыл лицо руками.   
Настоящее одиночество начиналось сейчас. 

После того, как матч завершился, он все равно остался сидеть на трибуне, безжизненным голосом сообщив Момои, что хочет подышать воздухом. О том, что он хочет выполнять это нехитрое действо без свидетелей, Аомине не упомянул. Не зря же Момои знала и терпела его столько лет. Она ушла сама, сославшись на то, что ее ждут дома, а нужно еще успеть поздравить Куроко с победой.   
С самой главной победой, по мнению Аомине, нужно было поздравлять Кагами. Он раз и навсегда показал второму претенденту на сердце Куроко, что тот безнадежно устарел и обречен оставаться вторым. Если не третьим. Второе место было занято собакой с соответствующей кличкой.   
Аомине никого сегодня поздравлять не собирался. Он прекрасно представлял, как паршиво смотрится со стороны, с заплаканными покрасневшими глазами и аурой безнадежности, окутавшей его густым темно-синим облаком. Быть в депрессии - это почти что быть в Зоне, только со знаком минус. Не вдохновляешь людей своим примером, а намекаешь им, что с тебя не стоит брать пример.   
Аомине считал, что Куроко и не заметит его отсутствия. Пообнимается с Кагами, попрыгает от радости вместе с другими игроками Сейрин, переговорит с Огиварой (откуда еще и он взялся?) и отправится домой. После столь утомительной игры быстро заснет. Счастливым. Возможно, отправится он не к себе домой, а все к тому же Кагами, и ночью глупый проклятый Бакагами будет зарываться пальцами в его бледно-голубые волосы, как делал это порой и на площадке во время перерывов. Аомине бесило не само действие, а безмолвное позволение со стороны Тэцу, который, казалось, не обращал никакого внимания на прикосновения партнера. Как бывает, когда привыкаешь. Становишься ручным. Как было с их извечным столкновением кулаков.   
_Не таким уж и извечным, верно?_  
Аомине снова потребовалось вытереть глаза рукавом куртки, а когда он опустил руку, то обнаружил, что рядом с ним сидит Куроко. Кое-что все-таки оставалось неизменным. Появление Тени нельзя было предугадать.   
Тэцу выглядел бесконечно уставшим ( _но все равно подумал обо мне_ ) и отнюдь не светился от счастья, что было бы логично после столь оглушительного триумфа.   
— Аомине-кун? — вопросительно произнес он.   
Аомине-кун понимал, что Тэцу, при его-то внимательности к деталям, сразу заметил и беду с глазами, и мокрый от слез рукав, но старательно отвел взгляд.   
— Тэцу. Не думал, что ты подойдешь. Н-ну, с победой вас.   
Тэцу не ответил, продолжил смотреть своим пристальным взглядом, ускользнуть от которого не представлялось возможным. Не сбежишь же с трибуны, спасаясь от заботы бывшего парня, несмотря на унизительность этой ситуации.   
— Что? Скрывать настроение бессмысленно, да?   
Тэцу коротко кивнул:   
— Я ведь вижу.   
— Да. Ты и раньше лучше всех меня понимал. Но сегодня... тебе это не нужно. У тебя праздник.   
— Праздник может подождать.   
— Но ты его заслужил, — попытался сыграть на поле благородства Аомине. — Ты здорово играл. Лучше, чем в паре со мной.   
Странно было озвучивать эти пугающие мысли. Все равно, что вытаскивать осколки стекла из ладони.   
— Пожалуйста, — мягко попросил Тэцу, не поверив его рыцарскому порыву, — скажи, что ты на самом деле сейчас чувствуешь.   
Аомине тяжело вздохнул. Разговоры про чувства ему никогда не давались.   
— Сам не догадываешься? Ненавижу себя сейчас. Убил бы идиота.   
— Аомине-кун... — расстроенно и тихо произнес Тэцу. — Не надо так говорить.   
— Это могли бы быть мы. Сегодня на площадке, в игре против Ракузан. Если бы я не превратился в зазнавшегося придурка, то понял бы, кто стоит перед второй дверью.   
— Я тебя уже давно простил за это превращение. Похоже, сейчас твоя очередь себя прощать.   
Аомине закрыл глаза. Когда он не смотрел на Тэцу, говорить правду было легче.   
— Это сложно. Я сегодня окончательно понял, что прошлого не вернуть, и так больно стало.   
— Знаю. Очень жаль, что так вышло, но уже ничего не изменишь.   
У Тэцу было и это умение - ласковым спокойным голосом произносить озвучивать неприятные истины.   
— Ну и как после этого себя простить, — горько улыбнулся Аомине. — Когда знаешь, что проебал самого лучшего человека и видишь, что он счастлив с другим.   
Вопрос был риторическим. Не найдясь с ответом, Тэцу опустил голову, и пару минут они провели в абсолютном молчании.   
— Можно я тебя хотя бы обниму? — спросил Аомине, на которого напряженная тишина давила не хуже бетонной плиты. - Кто знает, когда мы в следующий раз встретимся.   
— Конечно, можно.   
Аомине обнял его очень крепко и вдобавок к тому уткнулся носом в макушку. Стало немного легче. От волос Тэцу все так же приятно пахло, этот запах, как и запах кожаных мяча из старого школьного спортзала, у него ассоциировался с детством.   
— Мне тоже очень жаль, что так вышло, — едва слышно произнес Аомине. — Ты замечательный.   
Он не увидел, но понял по изменившемуся тону голоса - Тэцу улыбнулся.   
— Как и ты. Я рад, что ты вернулся.   
— Не вернулся, а был возвращен тобой. Тэцу, ты нарасхват. Никто из нашей компании без тебя обойтись не может.   
— Даже не знаю, что теперь будет. Я... наверное, отвык. От вас всех. Таких, какими вы были.   
— Вряд ли ты будешь с нами часто общаться. Есть Огивара и Кагами... А для нас ты и так многое сделал.   
— Я бы хотел. Общаться. Ты тоже мой друг, Аомине-кун.   
_Но я не хочу быть им, не хочу быть только другом. Нет, не после того, как был ближе всех._  
— Сейчас я невероятно унылый друг. Плачу из-за тебя, куда это годится.   
— Я тоже из-за тебя плакал, — без тени упрека заметил Тэцу.   
Аомине прижался щекой к его мягким волосам.   
_Вот бы сидеть так целую вечность, пока не настанет следующая жизнь, где можно будет начать сначала и исправить совершенные глупости._  
— Да. Мы разминулись во времени с нашими чувствами, — произнес Аомине. Это было не только правдой, но и приговором. Разве не попрощался он с Тэцу намного раньше, а при их следующей встрече не пробовал намеренно закрыть глаза на изменения, затронувшие их обоих?   
Ему вернули страсть к игре. Большего требовать не стоило. Живут же люди с одной страстью к спорту. Кому везет - и к спорту, и к близкому человеку. Кому не везет совсем, прозябают в безвестности и бездействии. Он вытянул не самый плохой билет. Живут ведь и без таланта. Живут и без сердца. Живут и...   
Так, обнявшись, они сидели на трибуне еще очень долго. Слишком долго, могло бы показаться стороннему наблюдателю, для людей, собиравшихся ставить точку в затянувшихся напряженных отношениях. 

Тэцу терпеливо ждал, когда Аомине перестанет плакать. Мысли его, несмотря на искреннее желание посочувствовать старому другу, то и дело возвращались к Кагами.


End file.
